Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a transflective thin film transistor array substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
Among thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), planar electric field type TFT-LCDs take advantageous of wide view angle, low color difference, high light transmission, or the like and therefore have been applied more and more popularly.
As other types of TFT-LCD, a planar electric field type TFT-LCD is also manufactured by bonding a color filter substrate and an array substrate together with liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the related art, as shown in FIGS. 1-2, gate lines 203 and data lines 204 perpendicular to the gate lines 203 are formed on the array substrate of a planar electric field type transflective TFT-LCD; pixel units 202 are defined by the gate lines 203 and the data lines 204, and each has a reflective region comprising a reflective electrode 212 and a second pixel electrode 201 of the reflective region and a transmissive region comprising a first pixel electrode 211 of the transmissive region and a second pixel electrode 201′ of the transmissive region, and a first insulating layer 213 and a second insulating layer 214 are sandwiched between the reflective electrode 212 and the second pixel electrode 201 of the reflective region and between the first pixel electrode 211 of the transmissive region and the second pixel electrode 201′ of the transmissive region.
During manufacturing the above planar electric field type TFT-LCD array substrate, the first pixel electrode 211 of the transmissive region of each pixel unit is firstly formed by a first patterning process; then the gate lines 203 and the reflective electrode 212 of each pixel unit are formed by a second patterning process; drain electrodes 206, source electrodes 207, and the data lines 204 are formed by a third patterning process after depositing the first insulating layer 213; drain contact holes 208 are formed by a fourth patterning process; and the second pixel electrodes 201 of the reflective region and the second pixel electrode 201′ of the transmissive region of each pixel unit are formed by a fifth patterning process.
As above described, the planar electric field type TFT-LCD array substrate is formed by five patterning processes. Thus, the manufacturing process is complicated, and the production cost is high.